Beedles and Boys
by RavenclawPrincessLola
Summary: Just read it and you'll figure out for yourself what's it's about. (sorry i just suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Lola Winters had really hoped that no one would catch her in Professor Snape's office this late at night but she really needed these ingredients. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She had almost everything she needed when she heard the door fly open. She turned around to see one of Hogwarts finest prefects had caught her red-handed. 'Just my bloody luck.' She thought.

"Funny to find you here" Draco chuckled, crossing his arms as he looked at her with reprimanding silver eyes.

"I-I can explain!" Lola backed against the wall only to drop the three beedles she had in her bag. He strode closer.

"Well go on. Try and explain why you were stealing ingredients that are part of school property, past curfew." He said as he picked them up.

"Look, this is all your stupid friend, Blaise's, fault! He ruined my potions project! It was even better than Granger's! I needed this!" Lola choked up a bit when she mention her ex boyfriend, Blaise Zabini. Stupid stupid Blaise Zabini.

"So you're stealing ingredients? That doesn't ass up, you failed so you're stealing ingredients?" He crossed his arms.

"I haven't failed… at least not yet. I had to fix my project so I came in late and borrowed some ingredients from the class. It's not really stealing. Just doing necessary work." Lola looked as innocent as she could. Her green eyes sparkling under the only light coming from the window as the moon's reflection peered though. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"You can't just 'borrow' without permission. I'm sorry… but just because you're not bad in my books, doesn't mean I'll turn my back on this. Follow me."

"Draco, wait! Please! I'll do anything!" Lola literally looked as if she were about to shatter. He lifted a brow.

"Look, I'm a prefect, I can't be known to give in to bribes. I'm sorry, Winters."

Lola was outraged. "You owe me! After you pushed stupid Astoria Greengrass into Blaise's arms!" Lola had tears streaming down her face. "You can't just let me go?"

"I owe you?" he scoffed. "I can't help it. She was an utter whore." He seemed unaffected, seeing that she'd been dating him when she'd cheated.

"If you could just hold on to your stupid little girlfriend then we'd all be fine!" Lola was a Ravenclaw and not much for violence but Draco Malfoy was where she drew the line. She didn't care if she was a muggle-born. She'd kick his pureblood arse.

"Listen, Winters. I don't really give a damn that Astoria left me. I was only using her for the shagging. But Blaise left you because you're a prude!" Draco was so angry with Lola that his ears were turning a delicate pink.

Lola could do nothing but slap him. Draco was at his tipping point.

"How dare you touch me? You filthy little mudblood!" Something in the both of them snapped but instead of tossing another insult at Draco Lola found herself attached to his lips. Her arms locked around his neck and his hands groping her arse. Draco lifted her leg to his waist and carried her onto Professor Snape's desk. Draco pushed her on her back and tore open her, Ravenclaw, cardigan and blouse. He was surprised to find an emerald green bra underneath. Lola smirked.

"Like what you see, Malfoy?"

"Green, Winters? I thought you'd be more of a royal blue kind of girl." Draco said into her neck.

"What can I say? I guess I like Slytherins." Lola kissed him again until she heard a noise. "What was that?"

Draco groaned as the noise cock-blocked him. Lola took another look at her current situation. What the hell was she doing? Draco was just like Blaise, if not worse. Lola quickly pulled her clothes back on and ran back to Ravenclaw corridors leaving Draco to clean her mess. And to think she didn't even get the damn beedle.


	2. Chapter 2

Lola kept her head down the next day. She had no reason to be happy. Her potions project was still ruined and she was going to get a Poor or even a Dreadful as her final mark and to make things worse she had to watch Blaise and Astoria Greengrass's filthy hands all over each other. No doubt Malfoy had told them about the encounter last night so they'd be laughing at her for more than one reason today.

Lola expected Professor Snape to lecture her about how stealing from his office would be a month's worth of detention but when Lola got there something wasn't quite right. No one was laughing, she wasn't getting lectured, and her project sat perfectly on her desk. Professor Snape approached her. "Oh great." Lola thought.

"Ms. Winters, your potion was by far the best in the class." Lola had to hold in her shock.

"Thank you, Professor. Does that mean I received an Outstanding?" Lola looked at Professor Snape with hopeful eyes and she was not disappointed.

"Of course Ms. Winters. You're potions was better than those of my top two students. I think dedication such as yours deserves at least an Outstanding." Professor Snape walked along to judge the rest of the class.

Lola looked around. Her potion had been a complete mess. Who could've fixed it for her? Malfoy obviously wouldn't do something like that. She looked at Blaise. He was already looking at her. "Did Blaise do this," she thought. "Maybe he's changed." She smiled at him and he waved at her. Lola blushed then realized that Astoria wasn't anywhere in the class? Where was that home-wrecking little trollop? Was that why Blaise was looking at her? Well he could go to hell.

After the day was finished Lola went straight to her room. She didn't want to have to deal with anyone but her roommate, and best friend, Luna Lovegood. Lola wanted nothing more than to just flop down on the bed and think no further about, Blaise, but there was something on her bed. A jar with a beedle in it and a note.

_I saved your project… Just know that not all of us are jerks, Meet me tonight? Astronomy Tower at 11:00pm?_

Lola couldn't believe it. She was so sure that it was Blaise. Lola looked over at Luna who was busy reading the newest copy of "Quibbler."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm wasting my time by asking this but, did you happen to see who left this here?" Luna looked up.

"An Eagle Owl dropped it off, but I don't know whose it was." Lola couldn't remember whether Blaise had an eagle owl or not but she didn't have time to think, she had to get ready. Lola let Luna read the note as she got dressed and Luna had tried to talk her out of this ridiculous situation.

"Lola, is this really such a good idea? I mean you'd have a better chance of seeing wrackspurts without Spectrespecs." Luna looked at Lola persistently, hoping that she would change her mind, but no luck. Lola felt ready for Blaise. More of her emerald green undergarments that he loved so much and the shortest of her uniform skirts. Her top few blouse buttons were undone and her tie was loose. Lola had cast a spell to fix her hair and she was done. It was only time for dinner but she wanted Blaise to see what he had missed out on by leaving her for Astoria Whoria Greengrass-back. (The female quiddtch players had secretly dubbed this name on Astoria and it had caught on ever since. Rumor was that she had slept with every male quidditch member of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The only reason she hadn't finished with Gryffindor was because she wasn't about to get into a fight of any kind with "The Brightest Witch of Our Age" or The Notorious Ginny Weasley.

Luna and Lola had walked down together but Luna finished dinner quickly so she could go do some research with Neville. Lola figured that her look was working. She was covered up enough that no teacher could write her up for detention but she was showing enough skin that even the Slytherin boys were looking at her muggle-born body, especially Blaise.

It took quite a bit of doing but Lola had finally gotten through the time until 11:00pm. Lola made her way to the astronomy tower to find herself to be the only one there. Fifteen minutes had gone by and she was about to leave when the door opened and she found a Slytherin in her presence.

"Hello, Winters."


	3. Chapter 3

"Draco? What are you doing here? Where's Blaise?" Lola shot off questions like nothing. It didn't seem to bother her that she was just caught out of bed after curfew, again, by the same prefect as last night.

"Lola, Blaise isn't coming." Draco looked down on her.

"How do you know?"

"Well, for one, when I left for patrol he was tangled up in Astoria," Lola's enthusiasm had dropped. Blaise wasn't coming? Wait, then who sent her the note? She looked up at Draco and refused to believe that the Prince of Slytherin would be even remotely kind to her. "Lola, I sent you that note. I fixed your project. I thought the beedle would've given you a hint." Lola couldn't believe her ears. Draco Malfoy was being genuinely nice.

"Why would you help me? Did you think that would help you shag me?" Lola's face was getting red with anger and Draco backed off a bit.

"No. Look, Lola, I'm not trying to shag you, alright? I was just being nice because, well I guess I felt bad about what happened. I didn't mean for what happened in Professor Snape's office to happen and I'm sorry." Draco tried his best to control his lust filled desires for Lola but it didn't help that she was showing so much skin. He had to get out of there quick. He turned around and tried to get out of the astronomy tower as quick as possible but Lola pulled him back.

"Thank you, Draco." Lola did something that she'd never have to guts to do before. She hugged Draco Malfoy. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Winters, for future reference, you probably shouldn't show so much skin. Blaise is looking at you but not for the right reasons. Even Dean Thomas was checking you out. Every Slytherin male lost their marbles when you came into the dining hall tonight." Lola smirked.

"Oh really, all of them?" She lifted her brow and stared at Draco. He smiled.

"Yes, all of them." He laughed. "Even me." This was the best that Lola had felt in a while. She liked feeling in charge so she let it go on further. She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him closer to her.

"You've seem to have forgotten that I'm a **_mud-blood_**." The words shot off of her tongue like venom but Draco was only becoming more and more attracted to her.

"I-I…" He couldn't finish a thought before pouncing on top of Lola. Before he could even comprehend what he was doing, he had pinned Lola against the wall of the astronomy tower, ripped off her tie, tore open her blouse, and was kissing her body with need. It was as if her body was his oxygen and he was going to get as much of it as he could. Lola was shocked but just went along with him. She pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Draco's lips went up to meet hers. The snogged for a good 10 minutes before Draco's lips left to her southern region. Draco pushed up her skirt and pulled down her panties. He stuck two fingers inside her to tease her further. He used to thumb on her clit and she nearly screamed. His fingers were soon replaced by his tongue. Lola couldn't handle something so wet being inside her. She came, screaming. "DRACO!"

That didn't stop him though. It only encouraged him further. He kept licking her, determined to satisfy her to her fullest extent. After the third time Lola had came, Draco had stopped. Lola was out of breath and barely standing. Her legs felt like jell-o. Draco tried to grab her hand but she pulled it away. Draco was confused. What had he done?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lola refused to look at him.

"Well, then why can't I hold your hand?"

"Because… this didn't mean anything!" Lola pleasure had gone back to pain. Draco wasn't Blaise. Blaise was busy with Astoria. She just let Draco Malfoy eat her out. She was no better than Astoria Whoria Greengrass-back.

"How can you say this didn't mean anything? Look I get that you're still in love with Blaise. Merlin knows why, but I get it. Lola, I like you! Give me a chance." Lola was resistant but gave in.

"One chance. That's it." Lola walked out of the astronomy tower nervous about tomorrow and Draco's plans for it.


End file.
